Tossing Up Fate
by lovejag
Summary: The coin lands, and it decides the fate of Harm and Mac. Will it be a happy landing for both?


"Tossing Up Fate" 1/1 By Rita Widmer 

Disclaimer: JAG is not mine to own or get money from, but it is mine to play with for a little while in a fanfic.  
Rating: PG AN: I went digging for opportunities for both Harm and Mac in both London and San Diego, and I think I have found something that will make both sides of the coin happy. If you don't like the way the coin lands please keep reading to find out what they get in return for losing the coin toss, I think you'll end up liking it. If I'm wrong you can stick your tongue out at me. ;)

* * *

McMurphy's 

I snuggle closer to Harm as we watch with our eyes the falling of fate to the ground. One of us is about to lose our career and half of our lives with this coin at any moment, and I'm scared to death that it will be me.

No matter how much I love Harm, the fear of losing the one thing that has kept me going since I became sober at 19 leaves me feeling like I could completely lose control without it.

The soft click of the coin hitting the ground wakes me from my thoughts, and I look up at Harm for reassurance that fate will make it all right for both of us no matter if it is heads or tails. By the look on his face, he is as afraid as I am.

"Bud, will you do the honors?" I ask. I'm too afraid to pick it up myself.

"Yes ma'am." He picks it up and shows it so everyone can see the side it landed on.

I gasp audibly as I realize it's on mine. We're going to San Diego. I once again look up at Harm, and I see a hint of despair in his face, and I almost want to yell, 'Ignore the coin and we'll go to London,' but I can't.

Maybe it's selfish of me not to do so, but we chose to decide fate by the coin. For some reason fate has decided I'm to get my position at San Diego. I look over our friends gathered around us, and realize we are all stunned by the turn of events.

General Cresswell clears his throat, and that brings us all out of our stupor. The congratulations start again, and best of lucks to Harm. Soon the party ends with a small toast to Harm and I.

I realize on the drive home that I'm once again very scared of losing something important, Harm.

* * *

Harm's Apartment Next morning

I wake up to the smell of breakfast cooking, and the fear comes back again. We made it home last night with little words spoken, but when we got in his apartment he slowly took me into his arms and made sweet love to me. It was beautiful.

Deciding I can't stay in bed all day, I get up and grab one of his shirts before heading into the living room. I look around and notice he has set up a makeshift table for us to eat at, and one of the boxes was opened for need of dishes.

"You look amazing," I jump as Harm pays me the compliment.

Going for a light mood for the moment, I look him up and down and smile before saying, "So do you, Sailor." His smile freezes at the word sailor, and I continue on, "You'll always be a sailor to me. No matter if you are in the navy any longer or not.

"It might take some getting used to, Mac."

"I know," I whisper before hugging him tightly. Shouldn't our first morning together be happy? I always thought it would be.

The silence is broken with Harm's cell ringing.

"Sir?" Harm asks after the initial greetings. "We'll be there ASAP."

"We'll be where?"

"JAG. The General has some things to go over with us."

My stomach growls as I look at the now darkening food. "Let's eat, and maybe he'll have good news for us."

* * *

JAG HQ 1405 ZULU

My heart prays that my earlier prediction is right, and the General will have good news for Harm.

As we get waved into the office by Coates, I notice our CO is smiling at us.

"Sit down," he orders us. "Captain as much as your resignation may have been warranted yesterday it is no longer necessary."

"Sir?"

"The Colonel will keep her new job position, but I have something to offer you that I think you may like. There is a job opening in a month at NAS North Island that you would be highly qualified for if you want it, and the Admiral in charge will love to have you take it over."

"What is that, Sir?" I watch as some tension is released in Harm's back as he hears more and more news.

"Chief of Staff, this is a captain's rank. You'll be in charge of the future generations of aviators if you take it, and a career path that can also lead you up the ranks as your previous position offer."

I haven't seen this look on Harm's face for awhile, pure astonishment. I watch with worry as he stays silent.

I look up to our CO, and ask, "Sir, can we have a moment please."

With a nod, he gets up from behind his desk and walks out.

"Harm is this something you would want to do?"

He looks at me, and for the first time since the coin toss I see complete happiness shining through his eyes.

He gives me his flyboy grin before telling me almost shyly, "I'm pinching myself to wake me up from this dream. Mac, I will be in charge of countless aviators who will be coming in to learn and improve their skills to become the best."

He takes my head in his hands and slowly kisses me. He's really happy, and so am I. Fate can lead to great things if just followed, I decide there and then.

When the General comes back in, Harm smiles and says, "I'll take it, Sir."

The End


End file.
